Approximately 27 percent of the U.S. adult population is involved in some form of caregiving for a family member. This Phase I SBIR project that will result in a prototype web site with downloadable interactive tools to help lay caregivers cope with the burden of helping adult cancer patients. The Helping Outa will help caregivers manage the burden that caring for a loved one with cancer carries while increasing the caregiver's satisfaction in this role. We will interview caregivers to determine their key issues and needs, design and produce a prototype that offers a selection of tools to address these needs and test the prototype with lay caregivers who live with or otherwise assist adult cancer patients. Phase I research will have two components: a formative evaluation and a prototype feasibility test. Phase I research activities will assess the feasibility of using a web site with downloadable interactive tools to help cancer caregivers develop strategies for reducing burden and increasing satisfaction. HealthMark also will explore and develop detailed marketing and distribution plans. In Phase II, we will use the information gathered and lessons learned in Phase I to produce the remainder of the electronic tool kit. A randomized field trial will determine its effectiveness in increasing caregiver self-efficacy and knowledge while decreasing burden.